Whoops
by PetiteGrenouille
Summary: While adventuring, Elena learns some exciting news. One-shot.


_Oh God, please not now._

Elena's gripped tightly to the ledge, trying to find some stability as the world world starting to tilt and blur together. Hugging the side of the cliff with her whole body, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, but that did nothing to stop the spinning. As her grip started to weaken, she thought she could hear Nate's voice, but his words were indecipherable.

"Elena. Elena!"

Her eyelids fluttered open, and she found herself face-to-face with Nate.

"Oh thank God." He slid his arm under her waist and helped her to her feet. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I just got dizzy." She tried to find her balance, but her legs were shaking uncontrollably. "Nate, I don't think I can stand up. I need a moment."

"Okay, we can -" he suddenly paused. In the distance, Elena could hear the sound of a Jeep engine. "Oh, crap. I'll need to carry you."

Without another word, he scooped her up in his arms and started running into the forest. In spite of the shakiness, she held onto him tightly, hoping desperately that the others wouldn't see them running through the forest; as long as they stayed on the road with their Jeeps, she and Nate should be able to make a safe getaway.

"Did you radio Sully?" Elena asked.

"Yep."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You thought ahead."

"Yeah, I guess I did. If this GPS thing you got for me works, we should run into him in about 200 metres."

"Admit that you like the GPS."

"I like going with my gut."

"You keep pulling it out and looking at it."

"I'm not...can you go back to being unconscious for a few minutes?"

"Whatever you say, Nate."

Despite Nate's feigned doubt, Sully's plane appeared on the edge of the forest a minute or two later.

"You kids okay?" Sully asked as he opened the hatch.

"I think we'll live. Just start the plane!" Nate yelled as he came barrelling down the hill.

"Sure thing kid." The propellers started to build up speed as Nate passed Elena to Sully. She felt a bit like a sack of flour, but her head was still pounding, and that got in the way of her making any witty remarks.

Finally, the plane took off, and Elena closed her eyes and laid back. This "excursion" had been at least decently profitable, but what she was most happy about was the fact that it had been relatively short. She had just been so tired lately. She could feel her eyes were starting to grow heavy, but even with the rhythmic whir of the engine, she couldn't get to sleep. Her mind was racing, as though it were desperately trying to solve a puzzle.

After a few minutes of attempting to drift off, she felt Nate's arm around her shoulder. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"My head's still not feeling great, but I think I'll be fine."

"That just kind of came out of nowhere."

"Were you scared?"

"No. Just a bit concerned."

"Sure thing."

He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "But I am glad we're far away from there now."

"Thanks to the GPS."

"I did just fine without it in the past."

"One day you will admit that it's your new favourite toy."

"Don't hold your breath." He leaned over to give her a kiss, and started to head back to the cockpit.

_Okay, time __to settle this__._ She knew she wouldn't be able to get any rest until she had figured out what it was that was causing her mind to race. The fainting definitely was odd: she had never passed out before. But there was more to it. She had been a little bit dizzy for a few days, and it couldn't just be the humidity. That, on top of the fatigue and underlying nausea, had to mean something.

_Wait._

_But we...__except for that time..._

_ Holy shit._

_Why does Nate have to look so good in a suit?_

_ But the fall...no..._

_ But maybe..._

She would have expected herself to be horrified at the very prospect, but instead she found herself horrified at the possibility that the fall had ruined it. She leaned back and tried to let her mind go completely blank. This time she succeeded.

She was at the doctor's office within hours of touching down in Vancouver. She was out in less than an hour, with her suspicions confirmed and her worries alleviated: she was about six weeks along, and the fall had done no damage. Congratulations, etc.

As she walked back to the condo, her hand kept going to her stomach. She had put on a little weight in the past few weeks, but her stomach still felt relatively flat; there was no way that Nate knew. She would probably have to be in labour before he figured it out on his own. It was probably best to just tell him directly and let him have his reaction.

She paused at the door. She didn't like not knowing what to expect, but she couldn't put it off any longer. Slowly, she turned the handle and let herself in.

"Hello," she called. She followed Nate's response into the kitchen, where he was eating a cookie.

"So, is everything all right?" he asked through a mouthful of crumbs.

"Yes, you could say that. I'm fine." She took a deep breath. "Baby's fine too," she added.

"Wha-" Nate looked up at her with the blankest of stares.

"We're having a baby."

Nate placed the remaining half-cookie on the counter. His expression was impossible to read.

"Nate, can you please say something?"

"Um, whoops, I guess."

Elena's heart started to sink, but it stopped when she saw the smile that was making its way across Nate's face.

"So, you're happy?" she asked.

Nate ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm mostly scared shitless, but yeah, I'm happy."

"Well, I'm glad we're on the same page."

"When are we going to tell Sully?"

Elena paused. "Never mind. Not quite the same page."

That evening, Nate, Elena, and Sully sat together in the living room together.

"So the whole time, neither of you had any idea?" Sully asked.

"No, we were a little bit preoccupied." Elena took a sip of coffee – decaf, much to her annoyance.

"So the kid's hung off cliffs before he -"

"- or she."

"She, sorry, has even been born. Impressive. I guess it's proof that the kid a born adventurer. Or an unborn adventurer. And adventure...fetus?"

"You were always a master of words Sully," said Nate.

"I think I've done okay." Sully reached for his cigar case, but stopped when he saw Nate's glare.

"Not around Elena, Sully."

"Whatever you say, kid. I'm starting to think that you two planned to have a kid so that you could bitch about the cigars even more."

Nate laughed. "Planned? You're giving us way too much credit."

"One of those then?" Sully raised an eyebrow.

"What else did you expect?" Elena took a sip of coffee.

"Good point."


End file.
